Phantom
Encyclopedia Entry A higher rank variety of “ghost” born from demonic energy bound with the soul of a human who lost their body, that stand out among others as having especially strong mental power. In the kingdoms of the undead (andeddo), “the lands of the undead (fushisha)", they are treated as nobility. Also, it is said that a ghost may transform into a phantom by having sex with her husband a countless number of times, sipping his spirit energy, and continuously storing up demonic energy. Their bodies are spiritual, and given form by demonic energy, and they can slip right through the walls and ceilings of buildings, allowing them to appear from anywhere and launch an assault on human men. Additionally, since they inherently possess just enough demonic energy to materialize, they are freely able to touch or be touched by humans and physical objects if they wish so, and so it is possible for them to have sex with men without any issues. At a glance, they appear to have an elegant and dignified bearing suitable for a noble, but these beings are full of obscene thoughts. Just like ghosts, their thoughts are tainted by wildly indecent fantasies of men. Unlike ghosts, which think only vaguely and tend to be driven by fantasies of sex with men, their wild fantasies are about more than just sex and involve a story featuring a man that plays out just like a drama. It's said they enjoy these visions while clearly conscious, and since they're always immersed in their own world, they behave in an exaggerated theatrical manner as if they were an actress. Like ghosts, they possess the ability to share their thoughts with others being possessed by them and they even have the power to transmit their own fantasies. When they spot a man who strikes their fancy, they use this power to drag the man into their fantasy world, and then whisper of love and tempt him to have sex. This power blurs the line between fantasy and reality for the person to whom it was transmitted, and it's so powerful that the man will be convinced that he's actually one of the characters in their fantasy tale. It's even said that sometimes, it not only affects the man who was targeted, but the people around him as well, dragging them all into the phantom's wild fantasy. Additionally, their extremely powerful thoughts don't just remain inside their head, instead producing illusions which correspond with the tale they are creating and direct reality according to their desire, as if it were a play. Due to that, they can even freely manipulate the atmosphere of a situation on the spot, and men swallowed up by the atmosphere produced by them will feel that their encounter was predestined, and may even feel that marriage is an inevitability. Men even more deeply incorporated into their tales will act out their scenarios with them; sometimes they'll become a knight and princess whose love is forbidden, and sometimes, they'll become lovers who are being torn apart by a family feud. All according to the phantom's scenario, they'll end up being joined together and have sex by the tale’s end. When the program is finished, the man's body will already be engraved with the memories of sex with the phantom and pleasure. Even if it took place within a vision, the love fostered between the two of them will definitely feel real, and it will remain without disappearing. It would likely be impossible to avoid the fate of becoming a married couple. Among the undead of the “land of the undead", an artistic culture flourishes, and within these kingdoms there are a great number of theaters. Phantoms lurk in the theaters along with “troupes without men" comprised of undead, lying in wait to claim stray men as their own. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time's new race is a higher rank variety of ghost, the nobility of the land of the undead, “phantom”-san! The ghost's “habit of fantasizing” has further accelerated, and apparently various tales unfold within their minds. When they open their mouths, exaggerated theatrical dialogue like something an adolescent girl would come up with comes flying out, but its professional quality. Supposedly, they can even project their wild fantasies into reality as illusions, dragging in everyone around them and putting them on the same pace as them.http://kurobine.sakura.ne.jp/mamonogirllover/zukan/phantom/page.shtml :An example of how Phantoms talk (From Kenkou's twitter): “Kukuku... As a minion of darkness (true), I shall protect you. Haven't you noticed? You are being pursued by the organization (actually Sabbath)”Phantom |-|JP= 今回は新規種族、ゴーストの上位種であり、不死者の国の貴族である「ファントム」さんです！ ゴーストの「妄想癖」は更に加速し、彼女達の脳内では様々な物語が繰り広げられているそうです。 口を開けば、仰々しく芝居がかった中二病な台詞が飛び出しますが、彼女達のそれは堂に入っており、 彼女達の妄想を幻影という形で現実にまで投影し、周囲を彼女達のペースに巻き込んでしまうそうです。 Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= phantom_eng1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Phantom_Japanese.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= CvmmgXGUAAAZ7gy.jpg|By https://twitter.com/hatikosuto/status/790846289105686528 8cost CvmDP36UkAAAT0s.jpg|By https://twitter.com/motonamerou/status/790807536328847360 CvsdnkoUAAABru4.jpg|By https://twitter.com/toorjsugari/status/791258756633853952 1477847314292.jpg|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/ barbariank 1478988454800.png 1483134555792.png|By Nav great_actor_by_blankscanvas-db0ea8s.png|By http://blankscanvas.deviantart.com/art/Great-Actor-665794396 blankscanvas 73545842_p0.jpg ECtOlN8XkAEAEB1.jpg|by AltairLeVega phantom.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Ghost Family Category:Undead Type Category:Calm Category:Cheerful Category:Lustful